


Tomorrow's Adventure

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fic, Post Series Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Beckett's birthday isn't just a special day, it's the beginning of a new adventure. A Post-Series story.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tomorrow's Adventure

**Tomorrow's Adventure**

* * *

"Bite your tongue, Rick Castle."

"I'm just saying, it's possible that it could happen. It _is_ one of the suggestions they make to jump start things."

"I kind of hate you," she adds, pressing her knee into his hip.

Her husband's tickled huff comes as no surprise; he's been more than she could've ever hoped throughout this roller coaster, but he's still Castle. It still amuses him to no end that they've somehow (well, not _too_ mysteriously, they were both present, accounted for, and enthusiastic when it happened) found themselves in this position at this point in their lives, and he's made no secret of ribbing her about it whenever she has expressed her own dismay.

_Twins, Beckett!_ he had crowed at her first sonogram. _Just like Simon Doyle said!_

They'd spent the entire commute home debating the technicalities of "three kids" vs "twins plus Lily" and the word of a deranged maybe time-traveler.

If their sons are born on her birthday because they had sex this morning, it'll only serve to amuse him more.

"You don't," he says, brushing her hair away from her face, his gaze locks with hers, lovestruck and giddy, and more than a little bit smug. "You really, really don't."

"Shut up."

Rick's lips feather over her forehead. "You still might have to share your birthday, Beckett. If you go into labor–"

She laughs, knocking her head against his, giving his earlobe a gentle pinch for good measure. "I won't. They'll hang in there until after Lily's big moment."

Her daughter, her sweet, crazy baby, has been talking about the "pwise" for Kate's birthday for weeks; the last thing Kate wants is for something to overshadow that. Even if that something is the much-anticipated arrival of the boys. She's more than ready to see her feet again and not feel like a beach ball every time she gets into bed with her husband, but she doesn't want to disappoint Lily either.

So far, any contractions she's had have been minor, nothing more than Braxton Hicks, and the doctor has told them to hang tight at home until they know for sure it's the real deal. She's been in good health overall this pregnancy, a bout with bed rest at the beginning notwithstanding, and the twins were healthy and thriving at her last appointment so they're not planning to admit her to the hospital early unless it's an absolute necessity. Now she just needs her sons to ignore their father's jinx, stick to the program, and stay where they are for another couple of weeks.

Castle shifts beside her, his fingers making nimble trails along the outside of her thigh from her knee, skirting over the sensitive skin at her hip to palm her belly. "That sounds like an order to me, boys. Hopefully you'll be better at taking those than I am."

"For everyone's sake over the next twenty years, I hope that," she snickers, pressing a kiss to the side of his head when he chuckles in return. "Kay, help me up, I gotta pee."

Dutifully, he helps her to slide from the tangle of their sheets, holding her steady while she finds her balance. A shiver rolls up her spine at the gentle swipe of his thumbs along her sides, the quick feel he cops once she's a little less wobbly on her feet.

"Beautiful," he rumbles against her cheek before she can move away.

Heat blossoms in her chest. He's been so good about that, too, making her feel beautiful, desired, sexy, even as body has stretched and changed, leaving her feeling more like a marshmallow than a woman at times.

"Flattery gets you a lot of places, Castle," she drawls, glancing over her shoulder. Her wink makes his smile widen.

"Hopefully back in bed with you is one of them," he offers, stretching out on top of the covers, his legs crossed at the ankle, his arms folded behind his head. She doesn't even try to hide the way her eyes sweep his body.

"Why don't you make sure your mom and Lily aren't on their way before we get too ahead of ourselves?" she offers, moving toward the bathroom.

Her back twinges a little as she steps, but that's nothing new. Neither is the tightness in her belly. Her lip finds its way between her teeth and she makes a mental note of the sensations, their strength, their duration, releasing a breath when everything passes. Still short, still mild.

She's not going into labor today.

* * *

Okay, she might be going into labor today.

It's really nothing at first. She crawls (such as she can) back into bed with her husband for a little while longer and loses herself in his kisses, in the heat of his touch, and all thoughts of contractions leave her mind for the time being. It's only after they're up and moving, getting dressed and sharing soft smiles, that the twinges and tightness return, still mild but enough to let her know they could strengthen in time. She holds her tongue, though; if it is labor, it's still early and she has an entire birthday surprise to enjoy.

And what a surprise it is. It starts with pastries from her favorite Ukrainian bakery, a steaming cup of handmade coffee, and kisses on the cheek from her husband, daughter, and mother-in-law.

"Happy birthday, Katherine," Martha adds, clasping her hands affectionately. "I'm afraid I have to leave you to it now, but I'd say you're in good hands with these two."

Kate grins, dotting another kiss to Martha's cheek. Her eyes stray to the kitchen, to the way Lily flits around Rick's feet, pointing out which pastry is perfect for her this time. "I'd say I am. Thank you, Martha."

Martha smiles once again, knowing this time. "Let me know when it's time; I'll come pick my little darling up and we'll have a glorious day or night."

"I-of course, Martha," she says, lowering her chin. Her mother-in-law always has been just as observant as Rick; no doubt Martha has noticed the way Kate's been shifting in her chair, the frequent brush of her hand over her stomach. "But it's not yet. Just Braxton Hicks again."

Her mother-in-law nods, rubbing a hand down her arm. "Well, I'm just a phone call away. Even if you just need to talk."

"I know, thank you."

She dots a kiss to Martha's cheek to emphasize her appreciation, waving goodbye as the older woman makes a show of blowing exaggerated kisses to Lily (Rick, too) on her way out.

"Mommy! I picked da _bes'_ one for you."

"You did?" she asks, turning her attention to the little girl careening across the kitchen floor toward her. Thankfully, Rick seems to have been the one charged with carrying the pastry, because it would no doubt be on the hardwood by now if it had started out in Lily's hands. Beckett catches Lily as she nears, drawing her excited child close. "Thank you, baby. You're spoiling me today."

Her daughter giggles, wrapping thin arms around Kate's neck. "S'a tweat."

"It is," Kate agrees. She's careful to arrange Lily on her lap so she won't catch a knee to the belly, folding her arms around her baby and pressing a kiss to the girl's neck. The warm weight of her daughter helps soothe the flutter in her heart. "What else do you have planned for me?"

Lily beams, holding out three fingers. "Bweakfast, pwesents, an' a mobie. In dat order."

"Oh wow, all _three_ of those are for me today?"

Her daughter nods, pressing her hands to Kate's face. "'Cause s'your birfday, Mommy."

"It is," she confirms through her smushed cheeks, grinning at Lily's bellow of laughter. "How old am I, do you know?"

"Five."

Kate chuckles, squeezing her gently. "Close, Little Flower. You're close." She catches Rick's eyes, beckoning him closer with a nod and a wink. He doesn't hesitate to flop beside them, holding out the plate with their pastries.

"Breakfast is served – again," he says, sneaking a kiss before she can grab her pastry and dig in. "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine."

"So no…" he trails off, letting his eyes dip to her belly. Yeah, she should've known he'd be watching her too. Especially as convinced as he is that she's going to end up sharing her birthday with the boys.

"You wanna be right so badly, don't you?" she teases, lifting the khrustyky to her lips.

Castle grins, unfazed by her evasion. "Well, yeah. But I also want to make sure you're okay."

"I am," she promises, shifting Lily on what's left of her lap as her back twinges in stubborn defiance. "I am, but I will let you know if that changes."

Her husband nods, leaning his shoulder against hers. "Okay."

They go for a walk after breakfast, just to get some fresh air and stretch their legs a bit. It's just a short trip around the block, but evidently, it's enough; the first contraction – a real contraction – starts as she's peeling the paper from Lily's gift.

"Kate?" her husband asks as she fumbles, as her grip on the gift tightens.

"Don't gloat," she orders, releasing a breath, trying to keep her voice steady for Lily's sake. The last thing she wants is to scare the girl. "Just… time it. Time it, okay?"

Thankfully, Lily seems oblivious to her discomfort or what it could mean, leaning in and reminding her to keep opening. "You gotta wip it, Mommy!"

"So smart," she praises. Her head dips to rest against her daughter's. "Can you help me do that?"

Lily's all too eager to dive into unwrapping the present with her, giving her a reprieve as the contraction passes.

Less than four hours later, Martha and Kate's father meet them at the hospital to take Lily out for an afternoon on the town with Gram and Grandpa to finish celebrating Mommy's birthday.

* * *

Her boys are born ten and eighteen minutes after midnight on the eighteenth, much to Kate's extraordinary amusement.

"Told you," she crows in the soft light of their corner of the ward, her gaze barely straying from her babies as they sleep. The boys have been cleaned up and checked out, and though they're doing well so far, they're being kept in the NICU overnight at least for more observation. She's exhausted, her body wrung out and weak, but her heart throbs in her chest, so very full. "They hung in there. The only thing we didn't get to do was watch the movie."

Rick shifts beside her, pressing his cheek to hers. She feels his smile, relishes in his joy. They did this: made this life, these boys, together. "It was _Frozen_ – again – because Lil likes how you sing the songs with her."

She puffs a laugh, shaking her head. Of course it was going to be _Frozen_ again. Through no fault of theirs, Lily's been obsessed with that movie since she was a baby, watching it every chance she gets, no matter how hard they try to sway her with other stories, old and new.

"But technically, Kate, you did go into labor like _I_ said you would."

"Shut up."

Her husband chuckles, reaching his hand through one of the holes to stroke Jake's little foot. "Hear that, boys? Mommy's so mean to me."

"I just pushed those two out," Beckett drawls. Her hand joins his, brushing Reece's fist. "I can request that you shush."

"You're just bothered that I'm right – she's bothered that I'm right, guys."

"I'm not bothered. Besides, I was right, too. _And_ ," she adds, lifting an eyebrow in her husband's direction, "yesterday was my birthday, so I think that should count for something."

Castle's lips find hers, his kiss grateful and sweet. She hums, sinking against him, seeking the comfort and warmth of his chest when they part.

"Oh, it does. It absolutely does." His mouth brushes her forehead, settling the matter with a soft press. "Happy birthday, Kate."

She exhales, turning once again to watch the rise and fall of Jake and Reece's chests. "Thanks. And thanks for my presents, Babe."

* * *

_I meant for this to be done on the 17th, but I had a migraine last night so it's being posted tonight instead. It's kind of fitting this way, I think._

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
